


Not what I expected (I’m not complaining)

by Sipsthytea



Series: Best bois Billy and Steve [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things RPF
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gen, M/M, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sugar Daddy Billy Hargrove, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea
Summary: It's him, he was the man from the club, his gaze is so intense, even through a photo, the brunette feels his face burn.Why the hell would a billionaire be so interested in a random guy on a dance floor?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Series: Best bois Billy and Steve [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686469
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Not what I expected (I’m not complaining)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome! I hope you enjoy This fic💖

Steve’s toes curled, throwing his head back. A loud moan ripping its way from his mouth, hands scrambling to find purchase on the tanned shoulders that hovered over him.

He felt the smooth glide of golden hair against his thighs, countering the tongue that lapped at his hole, fingers prodding the rims. Deep sea eyes peeking over the crest of Steve’s chest, and he could  _ feel _ the smirk that the other wore.

“B-Billy!” He shouted, back bowing off the bed, thrusting his hips further up into the Billy’s mouth, shivering as he felt his cock hit the spasming wall of the blonde’s throat.

God, he felt like he was going to  _ explode _ . Body lit aflame by this man, this man he met not even two nights ago.

“Gonna cum?” Billy rasped, voice deep. He slid two well-slicked fingers into Steve, crooking them immediately in a way that had Steve  _ screaming _ .

With a feverish nod, Steve let out another wanton moan, “ _ Ngh _ !”

“I want you to cum,” Billy growled, quickening the speed on his fingers. The wet smacks of lube and skin making Steve’s head spin, rolling his eyes to the back of his head, “I want you to cum for me, Princess.”

That was it, Steve was tipping over.

Letting out a loud moan, curling his toes and scratching his nails into Billy’s shoulders. Cum shooting onto his abdomen, some spurting onto Billy’s face. Tensing, he allowed his body to ride through it, waves of pleasure jolting through him.

He was on cloud nine.

“That good, Princess?” Billy questioned, coming closer. Crosing between Steve’s legs, sliding his body against his sensitive cock and stomach.

“Well,” Steve huffed, face glowing red, “Duh.”

“I’ll make you feel so much better,” he growled, pressing a hungry kiss to Steve’s lips, sealing his promise.

And, oh, Steve believed him. But this was so much different from two days ago. Steve can remember it like it was yesterday, which, he supposes it kind of was.

__________

The dance floor was packed, strangers pressed against each other, uncoordinated and clumsy. Body parts coming to snake around someone, anyone, holding them close. It was humid, the sweat of the crowd arose and clung to Steve, but he didn't mind.

He was here to get that high, to feel the electricity of those around him. The brunette’s hips moved, swaying to the heavy bass of the song playing, it wasn't that good, but it got the job done. He glanced to his right and let out a laugh, Robin was letting some random girl grind against her, her hands holding their hips. They caught each other's gaze and smirked.

_ That _ is what they came here for.

They came to blow off steam, to let loose. This club was notorious for its wild Friday nights. The buzzing lights flickered, illuminating the faces and figures of those around him. He saw all types of things. Underaged kids, people with tongues down each other's throats, more grinding, a few party groups. Steve smiled, he wanted to feed off the energy. He wanted it to take over him until the only thing he could hear was the deafening bass of this shitty song.

As the brunette closed my eyes and immersed myself into the music, a hand pulled at his wrist, he shot open his eyes.

"Drinks," Robin mouthed, Steve nodded and allowed her to pull him away from the dance floor. Relishing in the refreshing air, the pair walked to the bar, giggles slipping past their lips. He turned away as Robin ordered their drinks, scanning the club.

It was fancy, well, about as fancy as a club could be. The upper floor was reserved for the VIP. Normally, it was just average people here. People like Steve and Robin, just here to have fun, enjoy the weekend, then return to work when it was over.

The dirty blond handed Steve his drink and cupped her hands around his ear, "That chick - the one I was dancing with," she pulled away and shook her head.

"Huh?"

She made a gesture with her hands.

_ Oh _ .

The two laughed, leaning closer before Steve whispered, “It can’t smell that bad…can it?”

She shrugged; they downed their drinks before heading towards the dance floor again. Wiggling ourselves between the squished bodies, coming to a small clearing. They danced, moves unprofessional and dumb, but fun. A song came on and Robin squealed, "OH! I love this song!"

She moved away from Steve and danced like there was no tomorrow, shaking her hips and throwing her arms to the sky, her grey sequin dress shined beneath the club lights. The bracelets on her wrist jingled as she moved, carding a seductive hand through her hair.

Steve laughed, throwing his head back and falling into a rhythm, doing his best to mimic her moves. He would never be as bold as Robin, but he sure as hell could try. The brunette let myself dissolve into the music, the energy of the club. No one cared if you could dance, they cared if you could hang.

It didn't matter how good you looked, but how much confidence you leaked. How much power. Robin was the epitome of that, Steve was not, but maybe, just for tonight, he could be.

Suddenly, a hand gently tugged at his waist, he followed the arm and it was attached to a beautiful stranger. Tall, dark, and handsome.

Steve allowed him to pull him close to him, feeling his heat radiate through his body. They moved together, and the stranger kept a steady hand on his waist, the other hand brushing against Steve’s arms occasionally. He raised his arms upwards, cradling his neck and pushing himself further against the male. His head fell to the brunette’s neck, and Steve smirked. He looked over to find Robin in a similar position. A new stranger glued themselves to her, the best friends winked at each other.

This was going to be a good night, _ if only he knew... _

Steve and the hot stranger danced a little while longer before he leaned into his ear and whispered, voice a low rumble, "I'll be back, don't go too far."

Steve gave him a seductive smile and watched as he walked away.

Robin pulled him close to her, "We are definitely getting it tonight," she gushed. Steve laughed at her.

Again, he let himself dissolve into the dance floor. But then he felt it, he felt those eyes.

Steve assumed it was just that guy, but there was nobody there. Just this feeling, this feeling of being watched, of being  _ prayed _ on.

He looked around, trying to find the source of this gaze. The brunette found no one, instead, he focused back on the dance floor. However, the stare did not falter.  _ No _ , it grew  **stronger** .

He raked his eyes over the crowd, ignoring the questioning looks from Robin.

And there, tucked away on the top floor, drink in hand, spread out on a velvet couch, there  **he** was. Power and heat rolled off of him. Steve stared up at him, not quite catching his eyes, but he could feel them on him, on his body. Steve shivered.

This man,  _ powerful _ , was  **dangerous** .

He danced on, acting as if it didn't bother him, but it did. The intensity of his eyes burned, so Steve turned to face him once more.

He was sipping on his drink, nonchalant and casual. Posture relaxed and poise, he was surrounded by others, but he was the only one Steve could focus on. His eyes locked on the brunettes, and a shudder ran through him. He was unable to look away, those piercing eyes daring Steve to look anywhere but him, to cast his glance anywhere else. His hands grew sweaty, this man, from way across the club, was making him nervous. His gaze set Steve aflame, eyes raking over him slowly, deliberately.

Steve couldn’t see him very well, he couldn't even make out his face, but something told the brunette that he wouldn't have to, some part of him already knew that he was handsome, that he was powerful and strong.

Steve only broke his gaze because Robin waved a hand in his face, "You ok?" She mouthed, sea green eyes filling with concern.

Steve nodded, giving her a small smile before turning to look back at the upper floor, but he was gone.

He felt disappointment sink in, filling his core with dread, he should've gone and talked to him.

With one last glance at the upper floor, Steve turned away and shrugged his shoulders, oh well, plenty of other fish in the sea.

****

He awoke the next morning to the sound of music blasting, with a groan he sat up. Steve made quick work of popping his back and standing, pushing his door open to reveal Robin in the kitchen.

"Morning, dingus," She quipped, eyes challenging and teasing. The brunette groaned.

"Why the actual hell do you have music playing this loud? This early?" He trudged over to the counter, pulling open the cabinet to retrieve hi Saturday mug.

_ Yes _ _ , they are corradiated by date.  _ **_No_ ** _ , that is not weird. _

She smiled at him, wild hair pulled away from her face with a yellow clip, "It's not blasting, and it's not even that early. You just slept in."

He grunted and watched as the coffee machine whirred to life, "Got anything planned today?"

He shook his head, "No, just gonna call my mom and catch up on my shows."

She just nodded and continued to flip her pancakes, "Well..." she trailed off.

This can't be good, " _ What _ ?"

"You know that girl at the club yesterday?"

"The one you said had a fishy… _ ahem, downstairs _ ," He laughed, turning to her, leaning against the counter.

"NO!" She groaned, "The other one, the second one."

He knit his eyebrows together, "Oh! Yeah, yeah, I remember her. Why?"

"Well," she turned, hand resting on her hip, "She may or may not have asked me out on a date, and I may or may not have said yes," a cheer rose in Steve’s throat before she cut him off, "BUT, she said she couldn't leave her roommate out of it, so I may or may not have said I have a very single, very free roommate, who would also like to go?" She smiled sheepishly.

"You did  **what** ?"

Quickly she turned, "Well, I mean, it's just one date...and we can leave if you don't wanna stay, ok," she handed him a plate, "Pancake?"

Steve eyed her, " Do not try to win my favor by offering me my favorite breakfast meal...but yes... _ please _ ."

She laughed, and served him a plate, "I'm sorry I didn't check with you first, I tried, but you seemed so occupied staring into space."

_ Oh _ , that's right. The upper floor. That man. A shudder ran through him as he recalled his gaze and his aura. It radiated throughout the entire club.

Steve sat at their island, pulling his cup of coffee to his lips and taking a long sip, "Robin, you know I love you, you know that, but a date. A blind date? Don't you remember how that turned out last time?"

She looked away, "I - I know, god...you're right, what was I thinking?" She turned to him, eyes swimming with concern and mouth filling with apologies, "I am so sorry, I cannot put you through that again, I'll call and cancel."

He stared into his coffee, watching as the cream dissolved into the dark murky substance, with a sigh, he looked up. Steve knew that he shouldn’t let  _ her _ control his life forever. He  **won’t** let her control his life forever.

"Robin," He called, but she was still mumbling.

"I am so sorry, Stevie, I am a terrible friend. I will cancel right now, let me just find my phone-"

" _ Robin _ ."

"Oh! Let me turn the stove off, I wouldn't wanna push you into the date, then burn you, that would make me the ABSOLUTE worst best friend -"

" **Robin** !" She turned.

"I'll do it," her eyes flooded with relief, then, concern.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this?" She placed a soft hand on his.

The brunette just smiled at her, "Yeah...I won't let him rule my life forever."

She smiled back at him, eyes filled with admiration and warmth. She draped herself on his back, "Thank you," she mumbled into his hair.

Steve hummed and continued to eat his food, thoughts of that man coming back. Who was he? Why was he so interested in me?

As he downed his coffee, Robin bound up to him, a cheeky grin on her face, "Apparently she and her roommate work at this big company, I'm talkin' multi-million-dollar company."

The brunette turned to her, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah! They work for - what was the name...- OH! Hargrove Incorporated, or something like that."

_ Hargrove Incorporated _ ...? The name rung through him with a sense of familiarity, he wonders why?

"Oh, get this, their boss is going to be there too!  _ Oh _ ..."

"What?" He questioned, looking up at her, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of her phone, "Robin, what is it?"

"He owns the restaurant and the club we were at yesterday," she turned her phone to him , I reached for it.

It's pulled up to an article, **"A billionaire before 30?"**

"Hm…William Hargrove, self-made billionaire...he's only  _ 27 _ ?!" Steve turned to her, baffled, he 24 and just barely scraping his life together, he didn't even have a job yet.

Steve scrolled through the article, eyes scanning the information. As he read on, he became more and more impressed, "He owns a little less than half of upper New York! He owns more than just the club and restaurant, he owns...basically,  everything !"

The brunette read further until his eyes landed on a photo of the CEO, strong and commanding. His face is sharp and chiseled, his blonde hair is neat and swept back, a navy suit hugs his figure, and his eyes send a shiver down Steve’s spine.

It's  _ him _ , he was the man from the club, his gaze is so intense, even through a photo, the brunette feels his face burn.

_ Why the hell would a billionaire be so interested in a random guy on a dance floor? _

Turns out, it was quite a lot, not that Steve minded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this cute little fic!  
> Don’t be shy, leave me a comment on your thoughts, corrections, or things you’d like to read in the future.  
> [psa: comments keep me motivated and help me know that my work is being read and seen, so, please:) no pressure 🥺💕]


End file.
